


Rainy day

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Pieces of Stardust [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Couch Cuddles, Gen, M/M, One Shot, another STiD fix-it try, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short rainy day couch cuddle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Not my native language...so please forgive me any mistakes. 
> 
> PS: Many thanks to everybody which read my Shots and have left Kudos. It means a lot to me...

 

* * *

  

A Storm was gathering above San Francisco Bay.

Cloud mountains piled up, tinted in an unholy dark grey. The first flashes twitched over the sky, together with the small sounds of Thunder, which had led the way of those. As a short time later the rain is falling, it was as if the next big flood wanted to come. With the heavy, falling raindrops, one can only assume the Golden Gate Bridge behind this waterfall as washed out patterns. And what had begun as a simple dinner, extended to a comfortable sit-in on the living room couch. And the eyes of both men closed almost synchronous and they unconsciously moved closer to each other.

While it outdoor seems as if the rain wanted to clean the world.

 

* * *

 


End file.
